Jurnal Ruki
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Rukia mempunyai ide untuk membuat jurnal. Apa saja yang akan di tulisnya d jurnal itu? Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, True Story.
1. Isi Pertama Jurnalku

Jurnal Ruki

Moshi-moshi minna-san. Meet with Ai again, sure in my new Fanfic. Aku buat fic baru lagi nih. Padahal fic-fic sebelumnya belum aku selesaiin. Hehehe… mumpung lagi ada ide cermelang, ya aku tinggal ketik aja. Toh sekarang aku lagi ada waktu. Ok, in this story have many chapter *nggak tau akhirnya nanti gimana?* so, follow this story until finish *sok inggris*. Enjoy.

Summary : Rukia seorang gadis biasa yang hobinya suka menulis dan mengarang. Sehari tanpa hobinya itu serasa koma seribu tahun. Karena hobi menulisnya yang tinggi, dia mempunyai keinginan untuk membuat jurnal. Apa saja isi dari jurnal yang di buat Rukia itu?

Disclamer : I don't own Bleach. So, Bleach haven't me.

Rating : T *only Teens*

Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor *now… I like humor*

Pairing : Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki *my favorite pairing… not be to change this pairing in my heart*

Jurnal Ruki : Isi Pertama Jurnalku

+ Night at 9 PM +

Hai… namaku Rukia kuchiki. Seorang anak perempuan remaja biasa yang hobinya menulis. Tanpa menulis atau mengarang, hidupku serasa hampa. Pernah satu hari aku tidak di perbolehkan untuk mengarang, dan rasanya… iuh… aku nggak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

Kalian tau. Aku mempunyai ide untuk membuat sebuah jurnal harian. Yah… sejenis catat-mencatat lah. Di pagi terjadi apa, siangnya ada apa dan malamnya ngelakuin apa, semuanya akan di tulis di jurnal yang akan ku buat.

Aku sudah menceritakan ini kepada seseorang. Sebut saja dia si kepala jabrik-Ichigo kurosaki. Hanya dia saja yang tau aku akan membuat buku seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku sudah menceritakannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi aku baru siap-siap membuatnya sekarang. Sudahlah… yang penting intinya aku ingin membuat jurnal dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Baiklah… aku akan memulainya sekarang. Jadi… apa saja yah yang telah aku lalui hari ini. Mulai dari pagi ini. Ah iya… baiklah… aku akan menulisnya di jurnalku sekarang.

=- 11 Agustus 20XX -=

~ Morning ~

Jalan-jalan pagi

Pagi itu aku di ajak Ichigo dan teman-teman lainnya jalan-jalan pagi untuk refreshing. Hari ini aku libur sekolah. Yah mungkin gara-gara para guru berpergian, jadi kami di suruh libur saja.

Pukul 5.30 pagi. Aku di bangunkan Ichigo untuk bersiap berangkat jalan-jalan. Kami memilih jalan-jalan di saat semuanya masih terlelap karena memang kami menginginkan suasana yang hening dan sejuk. Di Karakura kalau sudah pukul 6.00 kan sudah bejibun orang yang berlalu lalang.

Setelah melewati rintangan di rumah, aku dan Ichigo baru bisa keluar limabelas menit kemudian. Dan di luar sudah ada Inoue, Momo dan Tatsuki yang sudah stand by dari tadi.

Tanpa banyak acara lagi, kami berlima berjoging ria menuju bukit yang berada di sebelah pusat kota Karakura.

Tanpa sadar kita sudah sampai di atas bukit. Aku, Momo, Inoue dan Tatsuki berjalan duluan untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling bukit yang masih banyak pohon-pohonnya. Sedangkan Ichigo sedang asyik melihat-lihat pemandangan pagi kota Karakura yang kelihatan masih sepi itu.

Saat enak-enakan bercerita dan bercanda ria, tiba-tiba Tatsuki berkata 'Ada anjing.' Saat kami semua melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Tatsuki, kami semua bergidik ngeri. Inoue yang memang paling takut sendiri langsung berlari di ikuti Momo dan aku. Tatsuki yang tau kami berlari jadi ikutan berlari karena anjing yang di tunjuk Tatsuki tadi mengejar kami semua. Teriakan histeris kami semua terdengar di penjuru bukit ini.

Sampai di tempat Ichigo berada kami berhenti. dan tak lama kemudian ada seekor anjing-hitam putih berhenti tak jauh di depan kami. Dia kelihatannya takut dengan ekspresi Ichigo yang kelihatannya sudah siap menyerang anjing itu. Karena merasa di usir, anjing itu berbalik kembali ke hutan dan menghilang di semak-semak.

~Afternoon~

Semua Pada Teler

Karena kejadian tadi pagi, kami semua teler ketika sampai di rumah Ichigo. Tanpa sungkan, kami semua terduduk lemas di kursi ruang keluarga Ichigo tanpa permisi. Yuzu-adik Ichigo yang tau kami sedang dehidrasi, langsung mengambilkan minuman dingin rasa jeruk. Meski terasa segar, tapi tetap saja badan ini rasanya masih lemas.

~Evening~

Playing Badminton with Ichigo

Sorenya setelah aku mandi, aku di ajak Ichigo bermain Badminton di halaman rumah. Meski tanpa net, tapi kami selalu bisa menyeimbangkan semuanya.

Karena memang perbedaan tinggiku dan tingginya Ichigo beda jauh, terkadang aku agak kesulitan menerima kok yang di mainkan Ichigo. Tapi tetap saja, karena smash-anku yang mahuttt… Ichigo jadi kalah 5-11.

Saat aku mau mengajak Karin, tiba-tiba saja paman Isshin keluar dari klinik dan sudah membawa raket. Dengan semangat, dia mengajakku bermain. Aku yang memang sudah panas langsung menerima permintaannya.

Ternyata paman Isshin hebat juga-meski orangnya aneh. Aku saja sampai kewalahan menerima smash-annya. Sungguh beda dengan Ichigo yang tidak memiliki semangat bermain badminton sama sekali.

~Night~

Bermain Kembang Api dan Kehilangan Karin

Karena aku tadi main badminton, aku jadi mandi keringat lagi. Dengan terpaksa aku harus mandi lagi karena badan rasanya lengket semua.

Saat aku keluar kamar, aku langsung di geret Yuzu untuk melihat kembang api yang sudah di siapkan Ichigo dan paman Isshin. Ternyata keluarga Kurosaki menyukai kembang api juga.

Sampai di depan rumah Ichigo sudah siap membakar ujung kembang apinya. Dia melihat ke arahku dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

Duorrr…

Hanya suara itu yang ku dengar saat kembang apinya meletus dilangit. Setiap letusan berbeda bentuk dan warnanya. 'Indah sekali' kataku dan kata Yuzu barengan. Apalagi pas warna ungunya, sangat bagus seperti bola mataku.

Tanpa kami sadari dari tadi Karin tidak ada. Paman Isshin dan Ichigo yang dari tadi di luar saja tidak tau di mana Karin.

Kami semua mencari Karin di sekitar rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Sungguh baru kali ini-bagiku, aku mencari orang hilang yang tidak ada jejaknya. Petunjuk saja tidak ada. Karena capek mencari, kami berhenti sebentar dan menenangkan diri di ruang tamu. Yuzu yang sudah mulai kecewa sekarang mulai menangis dan merengek-rengek minta Karin di kembalikan. Aku hanya bisa diam dan terus menghela nafas.

Karena memang sudah kecewa total, kami semua beranjak berdiri untuk kembali ke kamar. Besok kalau Karin tidak kembali, kami akan meminta polisi membatu mencarinya.

Bertepatan saat itu, pintu depan keluarga Kuorsaki terbuka. Di sana ada Karin yang mukanya berseri-seri sambil membawa bolanya yang biasa dia gunakan untuk latihan.

Dengan semangat dia memamerkan tanda tangan pemain sepak bola favoritnya. Kami semua yang melihat tingkah Karin itu hanya bisa sweatedrop dan geleng-geleng kepala.

Setelah itu, kami semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur.

Aku menghela nafas lega karena aku sudah menyelesaikan cerita ini. Huh… sungguh mengasyikkan. Lain kali aku akan membukanya untuk kenang-kenangan di masa mendatang. Semoga saja jurnal ini tidak terlupakan.

Aku menutup jurnalku dan menyimpannya di lemariku. Aku berharap Yuzu tidak membukanya dan membaca isinya.

Saat aku mau berbaring di tempat tidurku, tiba-tiba saja kakiku di tarik ke bawah. Pelaku yang menarik kakiku tak lain adalah Ichigo. 'Kenapa anak ini berada di kamarku?'

"Ichigo… kamu nggak tidur?" aku menatapnya heran.

"Tadi kamu nulis apa Ruk, jurnalmu ya? yang pernah kau ceritakan ke aku itu kan?" tiba-tiba aja Ichigo mengintrogasiku. Mukaku menjadi merah.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Lagian ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadiku kok," aku mayun dan membuang muka.

"Ok… tersereah deh… aku ke sini buat ngajak kamu tidur bareng. Mau ya, aku nggak bisa tidur nih," Ichigo memohon-mohon di depanku. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Kau gila ya Jabrik… nanti kalau paman Isshin tau gimana?"

"Gampang… orang itu sangat gampang di tipu," kata Ichigo mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Tetep nggak mau."

"Kalau gitu sebagai gantinya, cium aku… di… sini," Ichigo menunjuk pipinya.

"Dasar Oren-oren jabrik mesum… cepat keluar dari kamarku…"

Bug… glodak… glek… jdak… bummm…

'Rasakan itu jeruk. Kau pikir segampang itu ya mendapatkan ciuman malam dariku. Enak saja, minta seenaknya, blak-blakan lagi.'

Mukaku merah total ketika mengingat wajah polos Ichigo yang sedang menunjuk pipinya. Aku tersenyum simpul dan dengan ringan aku berjalan ke ranjangku.

^_TSUZUKU_^

Aye-aye… ceritanya geje ya? alurnya terlalu cepat ya? sedikit pemberitahuan, ini di ambil dari kisah nyata *yang ps jurnalnnya* cuman ada yang di rubah dikit. Hohoho… moga aja ficku kali ini ada yang ngereview. Kalau mau kasih saran dan de el el tolong review ya. tapi kalau flame, nothinggg… aku nggak suka. Ok itu aja. Akhir kata…

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


	2. Aktifitas Yang Menyenangkan

Jurnal Ruki

Moshi-moshi minna-san. Meet with Ai again, sure in my lovely Fanfic. Selamat Hari raya Idul Fitri 1431 H. Minal adizin walfa idzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya. Semoga menjadi awal yang baik untuk kita semua. Senengnya hari raya tahun ini dapet angpao banyak. Hihihi… lumayan buat tambahan tabungan *curcol*. Ok… dari pada nanti aku nyeritain tentang pertemuan keluargaku, mending sekarang kita mulai saja ceritanya. Enjoy.

Summary : Rukia seorang gadis biasa yang hobinya suka menulis dan mengarang. Sehari tanpa hobinya itu serasa koma seribu tahun. Karena hobi menulisnya yang tinggi, dia mempunyai keinginan untuk membuat jurnal. Apa saja isi dari jurnal yang di buat Rukia itu?

Disclamer : I don't own Bleach. So, Bleach haven't me.

Rating : T *only Teens*

Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor *now… I like humor*

Pairing : Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki *my favorite pairing… not be to change this pairing in my heart*

Jurnal Ruki : Aktifitas yang menyenangkan

Hah… senangnya aku hari ini. Dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang aku bisa tersenyum bersama keluarga Kurosaki. Hihihi… memang mereka semua menyenangkan sih. Terutama Paman Isshin yang selalu betingkah kocak meskipun dia sudah tua.

Malam ini aku sedang berada di kamarku bersama si Oren-oren jabrik. Katanya dia ingin tidur di kamarku malam ini. Hm… sebenarnya aku tidak setuju jika dia tidur di kamarku malam ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku di sini hanya menumpang tidur saja.

Untung-untung aku masih di terima di rumah ini. Itu semua karena Ichigo yang meminta Otou-sannya. Memang sedikit bangga sih jika mempunyai seorang 'kekasih' sepertinya. Kenapa aku bangga? Aku bangga bukan karena dia jago dalam bertarung. Aku bangga karena dia selalu melakukan apa saja yang ku inginkan.

Hihihi… jadi teringat waktu dia berjuang demi mendapatkan boneka chappy limited edition yang ku inginkan. Dia sampai harus beradu mulut dengan ibu-ibu yang mau membeli bonekanya karena anaknya menginginkan boenkanya. Tapi pada akhirnya ibu-ibu itu mengalah karena sudah capek beradu mulut dengan Ichigo. Dia memang pahlawan sejatiku.

"Rukia… apa kau tidak menulis jurnalmu itu?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menuju arahnya. Di wajahnya menyiratkan kebosanan tingkat tinggi. Aku tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya yang sekarang sedang duduk di depan jendela kamarku.

"Sepertinya aku akan menulisnya jika kau sudah tidur saja, karena akutidak mau terganggu karena ulahmu," kataku sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

Kerutan permanen di dahinya makin terlihat. Aku makin mengembangkan senyumanku. Ichigo menarik tangannya yang dari tadi tersilang di jendela. Dia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah pipiku.

"Kau tidak mau memberitahukan isi jurnalmu ke aku kan?" tanyanya sambil mencubiti pipiku.

Aku menggenggam tangannya yang sekarang masih mencubit pipiku. Lalu ku tarik paksa agar tangannya menjauh dari pipiku.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi aku memang tidak suka di ganggu orang kalau sedang menuliskan sesuatu," kataku menjelaskan agar Ichigo tidak marah denganku.

Dia mayun dan dengan cepat membalikkan badannya dan memunggungiku. Aku menghela nafas. Dengan terpaksa aku harus merayunya agar dia tidak marah denganku.

"Ayolah jabrikku, kau tidak marah kan gara-gara aku tidak mengajakmu ikut serta dalam menuliskan jurnalku?" kataku sambil memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Dia sama sekali tak bergerak.

Aku menarik tanganku dari lehernya. Aku membalikkan badanku dan memunggungi Ichigo. 'Kenapa dia jadi seperti anak kecil begini kalau sedang bersamaku?'

Tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarku. Dia membuka pintu kamarku dan menutupnya dengan keras. Refleks aku menutupi telingaku dengan kedua tanganku. Setelah ku rasa Ichigo pergi dari depan kamarku, aku melihat pintu kamarku dengan tatapan datar.

"Dasar anak itu."

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja belajarku. Aku menarik laciku dan mengambil buku berwarna ungu dengan pita warna pink untuk mengunci bukunya.

Perlahan ku tarik pitanya dan aku mengambil bolpoinku yang ku khususkan untuk menulis jurnalku ini. Aku menutup mata dan menarik nafas. Setelah membuka mata, aku mulai menuliskan kegiatanku di pagi hari sampai malam ini.

=- 12 Agustus 20XX -=

~ Morning ~

Jalan-jalan pagi dengan Ichigo

Pagi hari aku di bangunkan oleh si Oren-oren jabrik karena dia ingin aku temani untuk berjalan-jalan pagi di sekitar kota Karakura. Dengan terpaksa aku harus menuruti permintaannya karena aku tidak mau dia marah ke aku gara-gara aku tidak mau menemaninya.

Aku yang memang masih setengah tidur *karena matanya masih terpejam setengah* mencoba untuk berjalan seperti orang normal. Ichigo yang sedari tadi ngoce di sampingku tak ku hiraukan karena sekarang aku sedang konsentrasi agar aku tidak tertidur lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ingin buang air kecil. Dengan malas aku melihat Ichigo yang sampai sekarang masih ngoce di sampingku. Tanpa sungka aku langsung mengatakan 'Ichigo, aku ingin buang air kecil', padahal tempat yang kami lewati ini hanya ada semak-semak dan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo berhenti dan menarik tanganku. Dia berjalan menuju semak-semak dan menunjuknya, tanpa sungkan juga dia berkata 'Kau buang air kecil di sana saja, aku tidak akan mengintip kok'.

Hm… karena ini terpaksa, mau tak mau aku harus mau. Pelan-pelan aku menunduk menyembunyikan diriku agar tidak terlihat oleh siapa saja. Setelah itu aku mulai melakukan ritual pembuangan air kecil di semak-semak.

Setelah selesai, aku langsung keluar dan berwajah ceria. Tapi tetap saja, mataku ini masih sangat mengantuk.

Di perjalanan aku mendengar ada suara anjing yang menggonggong. Karena trauma dengan kejadian kemarin, aku jadi mengajak Ichigo untuk segera pulang. Untung saja Ichigo bisa mengerti aku. Jadi, dia langsung mau ketika aku mengajaknya pulang.

Sampai di rumah aku langsung naik ke atas dan memasuki kamarku tanpa mencuci tangan maupun menyapa balik Yuzu dan Paman Isshin yang tadi menyapaku di bawah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku dan terlelap seketika.

~ Afternoon ~

Bercanda ria dengan teman-teman

Siangnya aku di ajak oleh Ichigo lagi untuk berkunjung ke rumah Inoue. Di sana katanya Inoue mau memperlihatkan laptop terbarunya. Yah… dia memperlihatkan laptop barunya karena dia membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri. Tanpa bantuan dari kedua orang tuanya maupun kakaknya yang sekarang sedang berada di Tokyo untuk bekerja.

Sampai di rumah Inoue aku langsung di sambut oleh Momo yang pastinya dari tadi sudah menungguku di depan pintu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku di tarik Momo menuju kamar milik Inoue.

Di dalam kamar, aku di sambut oleh senyuman Tatsuki yang sekarang sedang berada di samping Inoue. Inoue sekarang sedang memfokuskan dirinya untuk bermain laptopnya. Sepertinya dia mendapatkan permainan baru di laptopnya.

Setelah lama kami semua bermain dengan laptopnya Inoue, pada akhirnya kami semua tiduran di lantai kamar Inoue yang tentunya bersih. Tanpa sungkan lagi, kami semua tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mendengar lelucon yang di lontarkan Momo. Momo memang sangat hebat dalam bergurau. Di temani Tatsuki, pasti semuanya yang semula murung bisa menjadi tersenyum karena gurauan mereka berdua.

~ Evening ~

Yuzu sakit

Aku kaget ketika aku melihat Yuzu berwajah pucat sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Nafasnya memburu dan matanya agak terpejam. Refleks aku langsung berlari ke arahnya.

Perlahan ku sentuh dahinya dan yang pertama aku rasakan adalah hawa panas yang kelihatan sangat tinggi. Karena saking paniknya aku langsung berteriak-teriak gak jelas memanggil nama Ichigo yang mungkin sekarang masih berada di gerbang rumah.

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo masuk dengan muka yang kelihatan sangat panik. Mungkin dia mengira ada pencuri yang mau melukaiku. Hm… sudahlah, setelah itu aku langsung menyuruhnya untuk memindahkan Yuzu ke kamarnya.

Di rumah sepi, Sepertinya Paman Isshin dan Karin sedang mencarikan obat untuk Yuzu.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Paman Isshin dan Karin pulang membawa obat untuk Yuzu. Tunggu dulu. Bukannya Paman Isshin mempunyai klinik? Masa' dia tidak mempunyai obat panas?

Pertanyaanku itu terjawab karena Ichigo menjelaskannya kepadaku. Ternyata obat yang di beli Paman Isshin itu adalah obat yang sulit di cari dan harganya lumayan mahal. Karena tak mau rugi, Paman Isshin hanya membelinya jika ada yang membutuhkan.

.

Gara-gara Yuzu sakit, terpaksa aku dan Ichigo harus membelikan makan malam untuk semua orang di rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Menyenangkan juga karena aku di beri Paman Isshin uang untuk membeli boenka Chappy. Jadi setelah aku dan Ichigo membeli makanan, kami berdua langsung ke mall dan membeli boneka Chappy. Yeiy… dapet satu boneka lagi deh.

~ Night ~

Bermain badminton dengan teman Karin

Malam ini aku dan Ichigo kembali bermain badminton di halaman rumah. Tapi kali ini Paman Isshin dan Yuzu berada di dalam rumah. Yang di luar hanya ada aku, Ichigo dan Karin.

Sekarang aku dan Ichigo sedang berkonsentrasi agar bolanya tidak keluar lapangan dan tersangkut di net. Saat bolanya melambung di atas, aku melompat dan segera men-smash bolanya ke arah Ichigo. Alhasil, bolanya terpental di bawah Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara anak laki-laki yang mengajakku bermain. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah anak itu. Anak itu adalah anak laki-laki kecil semumuran dengan Karin. Aku tersenyum dan menyetujui ajakannya. Nggak salah kan, sekali-kali aku mau main dengan anak kecil.

Ternyata permainan badminton teman Karin bisa di bilang lumayan. Sepertinya dia mempunyai bakat dalam olah raga satu ini. Berkali-kali dia men-smashku. Tapi tentunya aku bisa menangkis smashannya.

Setelah capek, kami semua istirahat di teras rumah. Tak lama kemudian teman Karin pamit pualng karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Setelah keringat kami hilang, kami semua masuk rumah dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Saat aku selesai mandi dan mengganti bajuku dengan piama, tiba-tiba saja Ichigo masuk dan dia minta tidur sekamar denganku malam ini. Dengan terpaksa aku harus membolehkannya karena ini bukan kamar asliku.

Aku menutup buku jurnalku dan menali pitanya agar terlihat rapi. Setelah itu aku memasukan bukuku ke dalam laci kembali.

Aku menghela nafas dan merenggakan otot-ototku. Sepertinya mereka sudah capek dan menginginkan istirahat.

Saat aku berdiri, aku di kagetkan oleh seseorang yang sekarang sudah berada di depanku. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat muka Ichigo yang kelihatan agak malu. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dan sedikit memiringkan wajahku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pada akhirnya

Muka Ichigo bersemu merah. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan sedikit menunduk. Aku jadi semakin bingung dengan kelakuannya ini.

"Maaf, aku egois tadi," katanya masih agak menunduk. Ku lihat mukanya makin memerah.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. 'Aku sama sekali tidak marah kok karena kelakuanmu tadi, Ichigo.'

"Sudahlah… tak apa, sekarang aku mau tidur dulu ya," kataku sambil berjalan menuju ranjangku.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku yang rasanya sudah sakit semua. Aktifitas yang melelahkan tapi cukup menyenangkan bagiku. Hm… semoga saja semuanya bisa berjalan dengan lancar seperti hari ini. Meskipun masih ada sedikit masalah sih.

"Aku mau ikut tidur di kamarmu, aku akan tidur bawah."

Mataku yang semula perlahan terpejam langsung terbuka lagi karena perkataan Ichigo tadi. Aku melihat Ichigo yang sekarang sedang membawa kasur lipat. Aku tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan mataku.

"Terserah kau, yang penting kau jangan tidur satu ranjang denganku," kataku sambil memunggunginya.

Aku mendengar ada suara 'buug' yang luamayan keras. Sepertinya Ichigo menjatuhkan kasur lipatnya. Hm… sepertinya dia mau tidur sekarang.

"Kalau aku tidur satu ranjang denganmu memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Aku merasa ada orang yang merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelahku. Mataku terbuka dan membulat sempurnya. 'Ichigo tidur satu ranjang denganku? Jangan-jangan-jangan, dia terlalu mesum *author di bankai Ichigo*.' Aku membalikan badanku. Sekarang yang bisa ku lihat adalah piama berwarna abu-abu dengan garis-garis vertikal warna hitam.

Tiba-tiba saja ada tangan kekar yang memaksaku untuk mendekat ke arah piama tersebut. Hangat…. Tidak-tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Sekarang aku masih SMA.

Aku mencoba menjauhkan diriku dari dada bidang yang sekarang menempel dengan wajahku. "Ichi… lepaskan," kataku masih memberontak.

Ichigo sama sekali tak bergemi. Bahkan tangan kekarnya makin mempererat dekapannya padaku. Aku yang memang tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawannya lagi hanya bisa pasrah. Dengan kesal aku mendongkakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah Ichigo. 'Tidur?'

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan. 'Dasar anak ini, dengan santai dia tidur di ranjangku, dengan santai juga dia terlelap di sini. Hm… dasar.' Terpaksa aku harus tidur di dalam keadaan seperti ini. Memang kesal sih, tapi ada sedikit rasa senang di lubuk hatiku. Hehehe…

"Oyasumi Ichi," kataku dan mulai terlelap di dekapan hangat Ichigo.

^_TSUZUKU_^

Sekali minal aidzin walfa idzin. Mohon maaf lahir batin ya. Aku seneng banget cus ada yang mau mereview ficku ini. Hm… cerita ini *pas di jurnalnya* itu cerita asliku beneran. Tapi sekali lagi ada sedikit perubahan agar nggak terlalu sama dengan cerita aslinya. Ok… balasan reviewnya di sini ya :

minami kyookai : di sini sudah di jelaskan gimana hubungannya Ichigo ma Rukia kan? Sekarang

gimana ceritanya? Masih bagus kan? Arigatou reviewnya, review lagi ya XD

Ruki Yagami : iya… ini fic baru. Hihihi… ini emang jurnalku jeng, tapi ada sedikit yan aku rubah. Hehehe… dari dulu Ichi juga udah mesum *di bankai*. Ini udah update. Arigatou untuk reviewnya, review lagi ya XD

Arlheaa : iya… biar mampus ntuh Ichigo. Terlalu mesum sih *di bankai Ichi juga*. Arigatou reviewnya, review lagi ya XD

Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki : dari dulu Ichi juga udah mesum XDD. Ini udah update. Arigatou reviewnya, review lagi ya XD

chappythesmartrabbit : hehehe… arigatou atas pujiannya. Kalau tentang typo memang masih ada. Maklum, nggak tak cek lagi *alasan mode on*. Arigatou reviewnya, review lagi ya XD

Kurochi Agitohana :anjingnya takut cus muka Ichi udah kayak setan berdarah-darah (?). hehehe… gomen kalau terlalu cepat. Di chap ini aku coba biar nggak terlalu cepat kok. Emang dari sononya Ichi udah mesum kok *di depak juga*. Gimana IchiRuki di chap ini? Banyak kan? Ini udah update. Arigatou reviewnya, review lagi ya XD

bl3achtou4ro : halo juga XP. Ichi emang dari sononya udah mesum kok *di gampar Ichi juga*. Iya… mereka tinggal serumah. Ini udah update. Arigatou reviewnya, review lagi ya XD

yuuna hihara : bagus ya? IchiRuki di ficku memang harus kelihatan, itu wajib bagiku XD. Sekarang IchiRukianya udah banyak kan? Salam kenal juga Yuu-chan. Arigatou reviewnya, review lagi ya XD

Astrella Kurosaki : hahaha… iya. Itu cara Rukia ngusir Ichigo dari kamarnya. Arigatou reviewnya, review lagi ya XD

Aizawa Ayumu : kocak? Mantap? Keren pas di kejar anjing? Hahaha… kalau inget-inget itu, aku jadi pengen ketawa sendiri XDD. Ini fic AU. Gomen nggak bisa update kilat. Tapi ini aku udah update. Arigatou reviewnya, review lagi ya XD

Jee-ya Zettyra : seru ya… yeiy~~ *jingkrak-jingkrak GJ*. Iya… ini kayak diary gitu deh. Ini udah aku update kelanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya, review lagi ya XD

aRaRaNcHa : Gapapa… yang penting Cha-chan review *plak*. Hihihi… kocak ya? emang dari dulu Ichi mesum *ikut tutup muka juga*. Arigatou reviewnya, review lagi ya XD

rukiahinata : Gapapa… yang penting Ruki-chan Review *senyum GJ*. Lucu ya? dari dulu juga Ichi genit XDD. Ini udah aku lanjutkan. Arigatou reviewnya, review lagi ya XD

Untuk Ichirukiluna gitulho *yang ngereview lewat fb* di sini sudah di jelasin gimana hubungannya Ichigo ma Rukia. Meski nggak terlalu jelas sih *di timpuk*. Hehehe… itu aja cuap-cuap dariku. Akhir kata…

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


	3. Keponakan Ichi Datang!

Jurnal Ruki

Moshi-moshi minna-san. Meet with Ai again, sure in my lovely Fanfic. Hohoho… kali ini aku usahain biar update cepet. Mumpung lagi liburan, mending waktu luangnya di pakek untuk ngetik fic. Insya allah ficku kali ini akan jadi 14 chapter *kalau nggak salah che*. Cus selama satu bulan *waktu puasa* tiap harinya kalau ada kejadian yang mengesankan akan aku tulis. Hihihi… dari pada nanti aku cerita tentang asal usul fic ini, mending kita mulai aja ceritanya. Enjoy.

Summary : Rukia seorang gadis biasa yang hobinya suka menulis dan mengarang. Sehari tanpa hobinya itu serasa koma seribu tahun. Karena hobi menulisnya yang tinggi, dia mempunyai keinginan untuk membuat jurnal. Apa saja isi dari jurnal yang di buat Rukia itu? warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Rukia POV, OC.

Disclamer : I don't own Bleach. So, Bleach haven't me.

Rating : T *only Teens*

Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor *now… I like humor*

Pairing : Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki *my favorite pairing… not be to change this pairing in my heart*

Jurnal Ruki : Keponakan Ichi Datang!

Haduh… capeknya hari ini. Hanya gara-gara seorang yang bernama Nagisa-keponakan Ichigo, tubuhku sekarang rasanya sakit bukan main. Hm… memang wajahnya sangat lucu sih. Tapi kelakuannya itu nggak selucu yang ku bayangkan. Dia itu sudah nakal, maunya nempel ma Ichigo terus, nggak mau di gendong ma cewek dan yang paling aku nggak suka lagi itu waktu dia ngejambak-jambak rambutku.

Aaarrrggghhh… sudahlah, aku bingung kalau sedang mikirin anak satu itu. Padahal Otou-san dan Okaa-sannya itu sangat baik dan santun. Tapi kenapa anaknya seperti itu?

Sudahlah… sekarang aku mau menulis jurnalku dulu sebelum tidur. Mungkin aku bisa menuangkan uneg-unegku di jurnalku. Dari pada nanti jadi dendam, mending di tuangin aja uneg-uengnya.

Perlahan ku buka laci meja belajarku. Ku ambil buku jurnalku yang berwarna ungu dan berpita pink itu. Setelah itu ku buka dan segera menuliskan kejadian tadi pagi sampai malam ini. Aku berfikir sejenak untuk mengingat-ingat dan kembali menghadap kertas kosong yang akan ku isi dengan uneg-unegku itu.

=- 15 Agustus 20XX -=

~ Morning ~

Bangun telat

Pagi hari yang cerah untuk hati yang ceria. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu aku tidur sekamar dengan Ichigo, sekarang aku jadi ketagihan tidur bersamanya.

Ku renggangkan otot-otot tubuhku yang masih kaku sambil menguap. Setelah itu aku tersenyum dan menghadap ke samping untuk menyapa si Oren-oren jabrik pujaanku. Tapi, betapa kagetnya aku ketika aku melihat di sampingku hanya ada gulingku. Aku sempat berfikir 'Apa tadi malam aku hanya mimpi di peluk Ichigo?'. Semua itu terjawab ketika ada Yuzu masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Dia menjelaskan bahwa semua orang di rumah ini bangun pagi *kecuali aku* karena akan ada keponakan dari keluarga jauh datang. Setelah mendengarkan semua ceritanya, aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mandi secepat mungkin.

~ Afternoon ~

Jaga keponakannya Ichigo

Setelah di nanti-nanti akhirnya keponakan Ichigo datang. Wajahnya yang lucu nan putih itu membuatku senyum nggak pudar-pudar. Pipinya yang menggembung itu membuatku ingin mencubitnya setiap saat. Bandana pita warna putih yang melingkar dengan cantiknya di kepalanya yang masih di tumbuhi sedikit rambut.

Otou-san dan Okaa-sannya yang ku tau namanya adalah Ukitake-san dan Unohana-san orangnya sangat baik dan santun. Perkataan mereka pun tak kasar, tak seperti Paman Isshin yang memperlakukan anaknya dengan semena-mena (?).

Setelah lama berbincang, akhirnya Ukitake-san dan Unohana-san ingin jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Karakura. Dengan panduan Paman Isshin pastinya. Dengan senyum yang selalu bertengger di bibirnya, Unohana-san memberika anak perempuannya-yang bernama Nagisa kepadaku. Dengan tangan terbuka aku menerima Nagisa yang sekarang sedang sibuk bermain boneka kucing.

Selang beberapa menit, sekarang hanya ada aku, Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin dan Nagisa yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Nagisa sekarang sedang berada di pangkuanku. Dia masih sibuk bermain dengan boneka kucingnya. Saking gemesnya, aku langsung mencubit pipinya yang menggembung itu.

Dia berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan melihatku. Aku tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja dia menangis. Aku yang memang tak punya pengalaman tentang bayi yang menangis hanya bisa menampakkan wajah panikku. Yuzu yang tau dengan keadaanku yang sedang bingung langsung meraih tubuh Nagisa dan menggendongnya.

Tetap saja. Nagisa masih menangis di gendongan Yuzu. Kalau begini aku jadi merasa bersalah nih. Gara-gara aku Nagisa jadi nangis deh.

Semuanya berakhir ketika Ichigo turun tangan untuk menenangkan Nagisa. Tiba-tiba saja waktu di gendongan Ichigo, Nagisa langsung tersenyum dan menggeliat-geliat di dada Ichigo. Sial! Dasar anak kecil.

~ Evening ~

Melihat Tv bareng Nagisa

Hmmm… wajahku yang semula berseri-seri sekarang berubah murung karena kelakuan Nagisa. Memang dia anak kecil sih, tapi please deh ah… jangan menggeliat-geliat terus di dada Ichigo. Dia itu kekasihku tau. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak 'Kau jangan seenaknya bermanja-manja dengan kekasihku, Baka' tapi… dia kan anak kecil. Percuma saja kalau aku marah-marah dengan anak kecil.

Hiburanku sekarang hanya tv ukuran 21 inch yang bertengger di ruang tamu milik keluarga Kurosaki. Karin dan Yuzu yang memang sudah malas mengurusi Nagisa yang dari tadi nempel dengan Ichigo sekarang mereka berada di kamar masing-masing. Tinggalah aku, Ichigo dan Nagisa di ruang tamu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada tangan kecil yang memegang lenganku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah tangan itu, lalu aku melihat orang yang telah menyentuhku. Nagisa dengan tawanya berjalan perlahan menuju ke arahku. Aku tersenyum.

Senyumku pudar seketika ketika di lenganku yang satunya ada cicak yang jatuh dari atas. Karena shock, aku langsung berteriak. Nagisa yang sedang di perjalanan menuju diriku jadi kaget dan menangis seketika. Dia menarik lengan bajuku dan membuat aku condong ke arahnya. Karena tidak kuat menahan beban kepalaku, dia jadi terjatuh di sofa.

Dengan seenak hatinya dia menjambak-jambak rambutku yang tadi pagi sudah aku keramasi dan aku tata dengan rapi. Aaarrrggghhh… kenapa harus rambutku? Aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya, tapi tak bisa. Dasar cebol sialan.

Setelah berhasil terlepas aku berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Ichigo. Mungkin sekarang keadaanku sudah tak seperti manusia biasa. Tapi mungkin seperti monster yang sudah siap menerkam mangsanya. Muka merah padam, rambut acak-acakan dan pandangan mata yang sangat tajam.

'Aku membencinya dan aku membencimu juga' setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku. Aku sama sekali tak menghiraukan teriakan Ichigo yang sudah memanggil namaku berkali-kali.

~ Night ~

Makan rujak buah

Malam ini kami semua yang berada di rumah di bawakan oleh-oleh dari Ukitake-san. Nama makanannya adalah rujak buah. Hm… aneh. Baru pertama kali aku mendengarnya. Katanya sih ini makanan dari Indonesia. Yah sudah lah, tak masalah. Yang penting aku makan malam ini.

Tanpa sungkan sama sekali aku langsung makan semua macam buah yang berada di dalam mangkuk kecil ini. Aku mengunyahnya dan menelannya. Aku berhenti sejenak. Dan tiba-tiba saja mulutku terasa panas, lidahku juga terasa panas. Kata pertama yang ku lontarkan adalah 'Pedaaas'. Setelah itu aku langsung meminum air yang berada di depanku.

Hihihi… sungguh sangat memalukan. Seorang keturunan Kuchiki bersikap seperti itu waktu makan. Waktu itu ada tamu lagi. Hm… kalau Nii-sama tau pasti aku sudah mendapat deathglareannya.

Aku menutup buku jurnalku dan ku kembalikan ke dalam laci. Mataku sekarang serasa sudah ingin menutup. Dengan gerak cepat aku berdiri dan segera berlari ke arah ranjangku. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku dan tidur dengan kaki yang mengayang setengah di udara.

"Rukia… hey pendek, cepat bangun."

Aku mendengar ada suara orang di dekatku. Karena aku masih sangat mengantuk, reflek aku melempar gulingku ke arah asal suara. Terdengar suara 'buug' yang lumayan keras. Mungkin itu suara gulingku tadi.

"Rukiaaaa…" teriak Ichigo dan membuatku bangun seketika.

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup setengah, aku duduk dan melihat Ichigo yang sedang membawa sesuatu.

"Kyaaa… Luki-Luki-Luki, Lukiaaa…" kata seorang anak a.k.a Nagisa yang sekarang sedang berada di gendongan Ichigo. Tangannya bergerak naik turun seperti ingin menggapaiku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Ichigo berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan untuk mendekat ke arahku. Tapi saat dia tinggal satu langkah untuk mencapai tempatku, aku segera menghentikannya.

"Stoppp… jangan mendekat, aku tak mau rambutku di jambak lagi," kataku sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Ichigo tersenyum dan melanjutkan jalannya. Dia berhenti tepat di samping ranjangku. Setelah itu, dia menurunkan Nagisa dari gendongannya.

Nagisa yang sudah turun sekarang berjalan perlahan menuju ke arahku. Aku yang memang agak trauma karena takut di jambak oleh Nagisa lagi sekarang perlahan memundurkan badan agar Nagisa tak sampai-sampai.

Saat aku sudah mencapai ujung ranjangku, aku langsung turun dan berlari ke arah jendela. Nagisa yang tau aku terus menjauh sekarang duduk di tengah-tengah ranjangku dengan wajah yang kusut. Sepertinya dia ingin menangis.

Dugaanku benar. Sekarang Nagisa mulai menangis sambilmenarik-narik selimutku. Reflek Ichigo segera menggendong Nagisa.

Setelah Nagisa sudah agak tenang Ichigo melihat ke arahku. Dia tersenyum penuh arti ke arahku. setelah itu dia mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahku lagi dengan Nagisa yang berada di gendongannya.

"Dia hanya ingin pamit kepadamu, malam ini dia pulang ke rumahnya," jelas Ichigo sambil menurunkan Nagisa.

Aku terdiam. 'Masa' Nagisa mau pamit ke aku? Itu tidak mungkin.'

Nagisa yang sekarang berada di lantai mulai berjalan perlahan menuju ke arahku. Meski jalannya masih sempoyongan, tapi dirinya tetap bersemangat untuk berjalan ke arahku. Setelah sampai, dia langsung memeluk kakiku.

"Lukiaaa…" katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku yang semula takut sekarang jadi tersenyum karena melihat senyuman Nagisa yang sangat lucu. Aku langsung menggendongnya dan mencubit pipinya lagi. Kali ini dia tidak menangis, melainkan malah tertawa ringan.

"Nagisa mau pulang ya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Puyanggg… Gisa puyanggg," katanya sambil memelukku.

Sepertinya yang di katakan Ichigo benar. Nagisa ingin pamit ke aku untuk pulang. Hihihi… kalau dari tadi begini sih gak apa. Nggak akan ada acara jambak menjambak lagi kayak tadi sore.

"Ya udah, Nagisa pulang ya. lain kali jangan lupa berkunjung ke rumah Kak Ruki lagi," kataku sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Nagisa kalau memanggilmu itu bukan Kakak, melainkan Tante," jelas Ichigo tiba-tiba dan itu membuat aku cemberut. Ichigo hanya bisa cengingisan di temapt.

"Gisa ke rumah Luki lagi," kata Nagisa sambil menggeliat-geliat manja di gendonganku. Hihihi… lucu juga ya anak ini.

"Iya, kalau begitu Nagisa pulang ya, Kak Ruki mau tidur lagi," kataku sambil berjalan menuju Ichigo. Setelah sampai di depan Ichigo, aku menyodorkan Nagisa ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum dan menggendong Nagisa.

"Beri salam perpisahan untuk Kak Ruki," kata Ichigo sambil melihat wajah Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Sayonala Luki, jaa," kata Nagisa sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangan juga. Setelah itu Ichigo langsung berbalik dan keluar dari kamarku. Sebelum keluar Ichigo meminta maaf kepadaku karena telah mengganggu acara tidurku. Yah… tak apalah, aku juga senang karena bisa melihat senyum Nagisa dan mencubit pipinya yang menggembung itu.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang aku kembali berjalan ke arah ranjangku dan merebahkan tubuhku di sana. Tak beberapa kemudian aku sudah kembali ke dunia mimpiku.

^_TSUZUKU_^

Gomeeeeennnn… Ai mau HIATUS sekarang. Karena Ai mau konsen dulu ke UNAS. Gomen buat temen-temen Ai yang ficnya nggak Ai review. Sumpah, Ai nggak sempet. Maaf juga karena aku nggak ikut buat fic untuk pembukaan IchiRuki Day's. Sekali lagi Gomen *nunduk-nunduk* -di tendang-. Baiklah. Akhir kata…

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


End file.
